


Baby don't Hurt Me

by grimdigee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Sokka/Suki, POV Sokka (Avatar), Self-Indulgent, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka doesn't even notice it though, Suki has a crush on Sokka and doesn't want to ruin this for him and Zuko, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, ig it's crack, it kind of borders on crack near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdigee/pseuds/grimdigee
Summary: “I've got it!” Sokka slammed his fist into his open palm, smiling like a child who was given a whole bucket of sweets.“Zuko!” He screamed.Or, Sokka has a crush, makes a move, and Suki is sad but it's in the background.Once again this was totally self-indulgent...
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (one-sided), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Baby don't Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some Zukka so badly, not writing full blown Zukka in "It All Ends Here" is actually killing me... :(

Sokka stared at their new-found ally, who was off in the corner sulking, clearly upset over Katara berating him earlier.

He sighed, it's not like he had anything else interesting going on, so he decided to go hang out with the angry Firebender, maybe get under his skin a little.

Sokka grabbed some jerky, making his way over to the older teen.

Zuko looked up at him as he approached, his eyes were red rimmed but Sokka didn't comment on it, instead he sat beside the boy, eyeing him.

“So, buddy, friend, my main man, uhh, Zukes!” Sokka snapped his fingers, shoving the jerky into Zuko's warm hands and leaning back against the pillar behind them.

Zuko went red and sputtered, being from the gift or the nickname, Sokka wasn't sure, he grinned nonetheless.

“Zukes, actually? I like that, it's wayyyy better than 'Jerkbender' anyways.” He nudged Zuko in the side, the boy glowered, but it was broken up by the faint blush still painting his face a pretty shade.

Zuko turned away, shoving the jerky in his mouth and mumbling something that Sokka couldn't quite understand.

“What was that?” The warrior asked, Zuko swallowed and turned back to glare at him again.

“Whad'ya want?” The Prince asked, annoyance lacing his rather ineloquent speech.

Sokka smirked, deciding to go all out with the teasing.

“What, can't a guy say hi to his new friend? And anyways Zukes, for a prince your way of talking is awfully informal, don't you think?” Instead of arguing like Sokka thought he would, Zuko instead gave him the cold shoulder, looking somberly at the floor.

Sokka felt like he hit a nerve, and definitely not the one he meant to, he sat up, smile leaving his face and being replaced with a grimace.

“Hey, Zuko, I'm sorry..” Zuko shook his head.

“No, you're right, it wasn't formal.” He replied, Sokka clicked his tongue.

“Maybe, but that doesn't mean you should feel bad over it, I mean, look at me! You think I could ever speak like a rich guy? No WAY!” He said, pressing his hands to his chest in mock offense, unfortunately though, despite his attempts, Zuko didn't appear to be cheering up.

“Yeah, but you have a reason!” The ebony haired boy said loudly.

“I'm a prince, I SHOULD be speaking with dignity and grace!” Zuko threw his hands into the air, looking exasperated.

Sokka scoffed, “Technically, you aren't a prince anymore.” His 'friend' slumped back against the pillar, sighing.

“No.. I'm not..” He said.

Sokka frowned, “Zukes, buddy, you don't need to explain anything at all, but like, if I hurt your feelings, you can, and should tell me.” 

Zuko paused, and then smiled a bit sadly and awkwardly, “Thank you Sokka.” He said, before getting up and walking away, Sokka watched him leave, and despite the fact that he'd normally be upset, Sokka felt something warm and cozy fluttering in his stomach.

Well that couldn't be good.

…

Sokka paced back and forth, he was happy of course, that his father and friend were safe and sound, but he couldn't stop thinking about this... Sickness, that was plaguing him.

He hadn't told Katara about it, because he knew she'd keep him at the Air Temple, and besides this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, he felt perfectly fine.

But for some reason, whenever he was around Zuko, the feeling got worse and made him feel weak.

Sokka didn't like feeling weak, but he was positive he liked Zuko.

Suki sauntered up to him, a cute smirk playing on her lips, Sokka smiled at her.

“Hey Sokka, what are you up to?” She asked, a teasing in her voice, Sokka shrugged.

“Not much, just thinking, you know how it is.” She nodded at that, fingers dancing on the edges of his shirt collar.

“I sure do, I've been doing a lot of it recently...” She whispered, leaning up.

Sokka grabbed her by the shoulders, “Right?! Okay, so, I keep getting this feeling, in my stomach, right? And I know it's not hunger cause I know what hunger feels like, obviously. Anyways, I keep getting it, it makes me feel weak at the knees, and like my insides are dancing.” Suki blinked, processing the information.

She blushed, and grinned, “Well Sokka, that sounds like a type of hunger, but not.. One for food.” Suki bit her lip.

Sokka's eyes widened, “Well, what type is it then?” Suki shrugged.

“Well, to me, it sounds like you have a crush.” The Kyoshi warrior spoke.

Sokka furrowed his brows, “A crush? On who?”

Suki rolled her eyes, “Well, I think I have a guess, but I'll leave that for you to figure out.”

She finalized, laughing as she started walking away, “Dinner will be ready soon, don't forget.” She winked at him before turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

Sokka stood there, dumbfounded.

“A crush, a crush.. Well, I can't think of anyone... I guess the feeling would only appear around the person I like so...”

Suki listened in from behind the wall, grinning.

'He's gotta realize it soon, I know it...' She thought.

“I've got it!” Sokka slammed his fist into his open palm, smiling like a child who was given a whole bucket of sweets.

“Zuko!” He screamed.

…

Sokka danced around the fountain, talking endlessly about his day, despite the fact that nothing really noteworthy happened.

Zuko didn't stop him though, he let him continue, besides, Sokka was already talking enough for the both of them.

Instead he sat back and listened, occasionally sipping on his tea, he was smiling too, Sokka counted that as a win.

The Water Tribe warrior finally finished his story, sitting down beside the angsty Firebender.

“So, what do you think about that, Zukes?” Sokka asked, excited.

“I think it sounds.. Adventurous.” He said, rather flatly but the fact that it was a mostly positive response had Sokka swooning.

The dark skinned boy leaned over, resting his head on the ebony haired teen's shoulder.

Said teen blushed furiously.

“Uh Sokka, are you feeling okay?” He asked, Sokka nodded quickly.

“I'm fine, perfect actually.. Now anyways.” He grinned up at Zuko, who, despite being quite dense sometimes, caught the obvious flirting.

After a few moments of silence, Zuko slowly leaned his head onto Sokka's, setting his tea cup down next to him.

The Water Tribe warrior smirked, point one for him, point zero for.. Uh, well, he wasn't working against anyone so it was really just 'point one' for him, and that's it.

Sokka decided to take it a step further, he ran a hand through Zuko's hair, tangling his fingers in the messy curls.

Zuko let him, and even sighed happily when Sokka scratched lightly at his scalp.

No one spoke about it if they noticed that Sokka started doing that more often.

…

Sokka wasn't sure as to why Suki was pouting from across the fire, but he didn't question it, actually, now that he thought about it, no one except for Toph looked happy, and even she didn't look happy-happy, more, mocking-happy.

Sokka was slumped over, hand idly running through Zuko's hair again, it was getting long and he was wondering if Zukes was growing it out, Sokka hoped he was.

He shook the thought from his head when his father cleared his throat.

“Um, Sokka, I'm just curious... Are you and Prince Zuko... Uh, an item?” Hakoda asked, Sokka blinked.

“I'm not sure, are we?” He turned to Zuko, who gulped, but shrugged slightly.

“Uhm... I wouldn't mind.. Being together...” The Firebender mumbled, waving his hand around lightly, Sokka held his own free hand up.

“Well, then I guess we are.” He said, Suki sighed sadly at that moment, Katara growled, his father looked deep in thought, Aang and Toph were grinning from ear to ear, and the others just looked chill about it.

“Well, congratulations, son.” Hakoda said, finally, basically giving the two his blessing.

And if Sokka and Zuko made out later, well, no one has to know...

Besides the people who watched.

Which was everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if they were out of character, I'm tired cause I already wrote a fic today, I just needed to do this because Zukka was on my mind.


End file.
